House Of Anubis: College Years
by CDLUVM
Summary: Everyone thought when they got out of the Anubis house everything would go back to normal, they thought college would be less stressful and drama filled. But they were wrong. Not paticular pairings, except peddie but its pretty much who were together in the last episode, but I'm kind of a multishipper so its whatever you ask for. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Nor the extra characters I used from other shows. But I do own the plot and my added characters (that I made up) ;)**

The house was silent as the college freshmen walk into the crippling hall of Sitburn Private College. "Wow", announces the blonde male as he attempts to drop his bag, but was stopped by a yell.

"Luggage goes in your dorm, so pick that up." Their astounding head master exclaimed.

The blonde quickly grabs his things, not going to test him, like he had his principals. The red head beside him laughs silently at his haste. "Where are we supposed to go?" Questioned Jerome from behind, as he too was getting tired of holding his stuff.

"Go to my office and the secretary Jasline will give you, your room numbers, and the assigned classes", with that the guy was off, to yell at a guy who was sticking gum to his poster.

"Wow, this is it..." Joy smiled, "Our first day of college". They all exchange smiles and walked toward the office.

Once they walked in Fabian whispered, "At least we know where the office is".

"Yeah, we'll problaby be here often enough", Patricia joked, as she strolled up to the desk.

"Name?", asked Jasline, after she handed out all their papers, she assigned them to a senior college student. "Your guides should be here shortly", replied Jasline, as she shooed them out of the office.

"Rude", grumbled Patricia, Eddie just snickered wrapping an arm around her. Which she instintly shoved off.

A girl a few years older then them walked over, with a guy at her side. "Hi, Are you the freshmen?" When they nodded she sighed a breath of relief, "Well I'm Naomei, and this is Liam. We are the guides for the tour. I'll show the girls there dorm, and Liam will show the guys to theres, then we'll meet in the main hall and show you where the classes are. Girls follow me", she then turned and walked off, to which all the girls hurried off after her. Liam rolled his eyes, then directed the guys to follow him, as he walked in the different direction.

"How far apart are the girl dorms from the boys?" Questioned Joy, as she took note of the posters on the wall for class editarian. And the sign up sheets for all kinds of sports, and musical ethics.

"The girls are on one side and the boys are on the other side of the college. That's how it's always been. You freshman get the bottom floor, which is Floor one, obviously. Your not to go up the stairs to the other students unless told directly by the headmaster. Understood?" They just nodded, and Patricia rolled her eyes. "These are the freshman halls, I'll give you a few moments to put your stuff in your room.. Ohh and the bathroom for showers and such is at the end of the hall. I think that's it, after your ready we'll have the tour", with that she walked upstairs, the girls looked around before walking in. Most of the doors were open and people were coming in and out of rooms talking. Quite frankly being really loud. There was some loud music coming from one of the only rooms that had the door shut. They all the scattered looking for there designated rooms. Joy approached her room, and walked in her roomate was on the phone, but stopped talking when she saw Joy.

"Hey, you must me my new roomate? I'm Tori", she offered her hand, ending her call. Joy shook it politly then laid her stuff on her bed. "Your really quiet, Do you talk?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get accostumed to this place", responded Joy, "Well, I have to go for the tour.."

Tori interrupted, "Do you mind if I tag along? My guide ditched my group, but I'm the only one who wants to have the tour".

"Sure", she smiled, glad to have made friend with her roomate, hoping the others did the same. But with Patricia you'd never know.

Kt approached her room cautiously, because there was alot of laughing and pillows were flying out the door, "Caroline!" Someone complained, they bumped into Kt as they tried to grab the pillow thrown. "Oh I'm sorry", she entered the room, but the girl laying there rolled her eyes walking over.

"Are you Kt?" She questioned, to which she nodded, "Good, your swapping rooms with Elena", and for some reason Kt believed that they were supposed to. So she went to the designated room, when she opened the door she found Patricia setting up her stuff. 'Oh boy', she thought. Patricia never considered her much of a friend, so the rooming arrangement could be quite difficult.

"Your not Elena? That's who it said my roommate was", answered Patricia when she turned around and saw Kt.

"I'm supposed to be here", was her responce, to which Patricia just eyed suspicially, but didn't question it.

Willow approached her room, and noticed the door shut, with loud music blazing from inside. Uh oh was her instint thought, but it was quickly replaced with a happy thought of playing with her hair, which she did. Then after moments of thoughtless she opened the door to find a guy and a girl laying on one of the beds, playing on a laptop.

"I'm Willow, your roommate", she smiled, to which the other girl scowled.

"Jade", was her responce.

Willow looked to the guy, questioningly. Jade raised her eyebrows, "He's my boyfriend, you don't need to know his name", she snapped.

"Jade", the guy tried calming her down.

"My boyfriend is Alfie, we're going to be the college 'it' couple", Willow smiled laying her things on the emty bed, which happened to be in the corner of the room, and quite small.

"Whatever", was the mutter from her roommate, as she went back to her laptop. Willow just sighed and began unpacking.

Mara casually walked in her room, but noticed her roomate wasn't there. Weird, her things were scattered everywhere. Which consisted of clothes, shoes, trash, and anything else you might find in a barn. The black crisp covers are all moved around, like some one forgot to make there bed, and the window was covered in writings. Mara was starting to hate the roommate, and she hadn't even met her. She sighed annoyed, laying her things on her bed. Then began picking up her roomies stuff, placing it on there bed. She grumbled under her breath, when she found food, underneath clothes, "Why couldn't I of had a normal roomate", she muttered angrily, as she finished most of the cleaning. When she finished she walked back to find the group with a new girl, she'd never met. Joy told them that she was tori, and she was her roomate, that she was gonna join the tour. Then they met up with Naomei, who was waiting patiently outside of there Freshmen hall.

The guys reached there dorms, "Stay down here, your not allowed upstairs yaddy yadda yadda. You get it. I'll be back in half an hour, so find your rooms", with that Liam headed down the hall, disappearing behind a wall. When they walked in most if not all the doors were shut. You could here yelling, music blasting and the occational rucus.

Jerome opened his door and found a girl sitting on the other bed. 'Joy's not gonna like this', was his almost instint thought. "Your not my roommate are you?" He asked.

She turned toward him and laughed, "No, Do I look like a guy to you? Man most guys find it great a girl was in there room, are you gay? Or have a girlfriend?"

"I have a girlfriend", he responded, already disliking this girl.

"Nice accent by the way, I'm Kaci, and you are?" The brenette girl stood up, offerring her hand.

"Jerome", was his responce, as he cautionly shook her hand. Moments later a guy walked in, just as Jerome was putting his stuff down.

"Are you my new roomie?" Asked the guy, when Jerome turned around.

"That's Jerome, I'm pretty sure since he's putting his stuff in here, that he's your roomate", The guy rolled his guys, as he jokingly pushed her down, on the bed.

"I'm Ryder", announced the guy as he threw himself down beside Kaci.

Fabian walked into his room, and was excited to find his roomate was not there yet, so he choose what he thought to be the best bed. When he was at Anubis Mick practically made him get the lumpy one. Then Eddie came when he left, so he never actually got a choose. Anyway he was happy, after he finished unpacking he sat there and sighed contently.

Eddie walked into his room to find his roomate working on some work, sitting on his bed. 'Typical I get another Fabian, he problaby even turns on the light at 4 in the morning to study', he thought as he laid his stuff on his bed. "I'm Eddie", he tried making conversation.

The guy looked up briefly, then back down, "Matt".

"Ok", replied Eddie mostly to himself, cause his roommate wasn't listening.

When Alfie walked in his room, the first thing he noticed was it was emty, except for the bags of his roommate, laying on a bed. So he jumped on the bed that was going to be his. "FINALLY", he exclaimed, but stopped when he realized he should unpack, so he grabbed things out of his bag and threw them around the room, just to make it seem more homey. After he was satisfied he walked out in the hall to meet the others, which only consisted of Eddie. "Where's everyone else?" Eddie just shrugged as he leaned against the wall and began typing away on his phone.

The girls had been waiting thirty minutes for the guys, "Could we just began without them?" Questioned Patricia as she was getting tired of playing games on her phone, and wanted to get her things more settled back at her dorm.

"I texted Liam, he should be here", huffed Naomei, as she sat with all the other girls, lining the wall.

Joy stood up looking around, "Where's the restrooms?" She questioned.

"Beside the office down the hall, hurry before they get here", replied Naomei. Joy then hurried down the hall.

Kt scoffed, "We could walk to China, before they'd show up", Patricia nodded in agreement.

"Well nows as good as any, Names?" Naomei turned to face them. They told her their names, then the hall fell silent again. "I'm going to kill him", she muttered to herself, shes not very patient so waiting thirty nine minutes is making her quite tempered.

Patricia texted Eddie, 'Where are you guys? We've been waiting for almost an hour!'

He replied almost instintly, 'Our 'guide' hasn't came down stairs yet'. A few moments later another text, 'Spoke too soon'.

"Eddie says there on there way, I think thats what he ment...", said Patricia, It's kind of hard to understand him sometimes..., she thought as an afterthought.

After a few minutes Joy was out, "They still N-", before she could finish someone interrupted.

"We're here", exclaimed Liam, it looked as if they had been running.

Willow walked over to Alfie grabbing his arm, as the tour began. "Everyone follow me", announced Naomei, as she glared at Liam. To which he rolled his eyes. They all followed suit as she led them down the hall, she showed them each individual classroom(even the ones they weren't even in), the office(though they already knew where it was), the restrooms, where they were supposed to eat, the gym, all the music rooms, the swimming pool(which she said was strictly for the swim team only, all the sports sections(Like tennis court, football feild, soccor field, etc), she showed them pretty much every room, even the janitors closet. After showing off the whole school, she lead back to the main hall, "Alright now that your all acquainted, you can find your way back to your dorms and unpack. Oh and we have a policy, if you live in the dorms you have to be in your dorm by 10", with that she was on her way, dragging along Liam who wasn't that happy.

"I don't really like this place", spoke Mara, taking notice of the armer suits lining most of the wall, and the black silk banners. Not to mention the stone floor and the haunting feeling she was having.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Kt, as her face turned confused, along with most of the others.

"First I have this bad feeling, Second the interior of the place, Third my roommate is problaby the messiest person I know", she practically exclaimed.

"Messiest isn't a word", replied Fabian, to which she glared at him. He weavered under her glare.

Joy laughed, rolling her eyes, "Mara, just because you hate your roommate, doesn't mean this pla-",

"It's not Jade is it?" Tori interrupted.

"That's my roommates name", Willow smiled.

"May God be with you", replied Tori, putting her hand over her heart.

Everyone gave her questioning looks, "What?" Spoke Joy, asking what pretty much everyone was thinking.

"She's just not a friendly person at times, especially if she doesn't know you", she clarified.

"I never met my roommate", answered Mara.

"We should go out after we unpack, it'd be fun being our college years. We don't have class tomorrow", Joy suggested. Everyone agreed except Tori because she had class the next day. Then They all went to there resinated dorms to unpack and get ready. They planned on leaving at 6, so they have a good four hours to hang out.

I** hoped you liked it, I really wanted to write a college year for House of Anubis. I know I ddidn't update LoveHateOrRevenge but I will later on today, I just need to find my notebook. Anyway Review or Pm me if you want I love knowing what people think. If you think the ideas overused, sorry, I just really wanted to write one. Bye for now P**


End file.
